I Never Saw You Coming
by sweetsweetsunflowers
Summary: AU where Sebastian goes to McKinley, Kurt and Sebastian are best friends. Puck is the new kid ((cliche sigh i know)) and Seb can't help but have a crush on him straight away.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sat in his room, it was past midnight and he was writing out all the words running through his head, like he did every night he couldn't sleep. Sure, he probably couldn't sleep because of the three coffees he had that day and the fresh cup sitting next to his laptop. Sebastian was very much a night owl, when he didn't have to get up for school he would spend most of his days hidden in his room writing or reading. The only time he would leave was to find some guy to hook up with or to hang out with his one friend, Kurt Hummel. That wasn't very often though, especially now that he was in one of his writing phases.

Sipping his coffee and lighting a cigarette his phone buzzed next to him, from a text from Kurt. He left it alone knowing it'll be him asking about Glee or to come hang out with him and his new boyfriend. Seb loved Kurt but he wasn't one for being a third wheel, Blaine seemed like a nice guy but he was always so damn happy about everything. He took a long drag from his smoke, loving the feel of the smoke running down his throat, filling his lungs.

By 2:30, he started to get just a little tired and called it a night seeing as he had to go to school the next day. He saved the document of 10 000 words, from the past two nights and turned off the lights, pulling the blanket around him and holding his pillow close to him like he did every night. Sebastian never thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship. He wasn't interested in being tied down by someone. All he wanted was sex every now and then and a friend when he needed to unload about his dad deciding to come home after not seeing him in three years. Or his mothers new boyfriend.

He woke up from his alarm at 7:30, quickly turning it off and rolling back in bed, ten more minutes. Half an hour later he woke up, cursing and pulling on a pair of his black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt hanging out of his drawer. Racing into his first class he saw Kurt sitting in the corner on his phone, texting Blaine most likely and he took a seat next to him, mumbling an apology to his Math teacher.

"Hey" Seb nudged Kurt with his foot, getting his attention

"Oh hey, you're late again" Seb just shrugged and pulled out his notebook, drawing patterns and random drawings of a male figure.

"You didn't reply to my text last night" Kurt stated

"Sorry, I was writing"

"Yeah.. We haven't hung out in ages, Bas"

"Well you're always with twinkle dee, I don't really enjoy being a third wheel"

"Shut up, we don't act all coupley in front of you"

Seb rolled at his eyes and him and went back to doodling in his notebook. The bell rang and they walked to Seb's locker. The rest of the day went as normal, Seb not paying attention in any class except English and sitting outside during lunch as he smoked and Kurt told him how awful it was for him. It was Tuesday so Seb had lacrosse practice, at the end he was styling his hair and packing his bag, the only one left in the locker room when a unfamiliar boy walked in.

He was tanned and had a shaved Mohawk, hazel eyes and ridiculous arms. He walked over to Seb and looking him up and down before asking,

"Do you know where coach Bieste is? I'm new here and want to sign up for the football team"

"Um.. right yeah, her office is just around the corner, I can show you if you want? I was just leaving"

"Yeah, thanks dude"

Seb smiled, and threw his bag over his shoulder walking ahead of him, trying not to drool to much over this incredibly attractive most likely straight guy.

"What's your name?" Seb asked as they walked to Bieste's office

"Noah Puckerman or Puck" He smiled this adorable crooked smile and Seb couldn't help but smile back feeling like a stupid 12 year old, infatuated boy

"I'm Sebastian, or Seb or Bas or whatever you want to call me" He gritted his teeth,

_what the fuck smythe_

Puck chuckled

"Nice to meet you, Seb"

"Well this is her office.. soo"

"Cool, thanks again bro" And Puck was walking into her office. Seb stood there for a little too long before pulling himself together and quickly walking out to his car cursing himself for acting like a complete fool. He never had trouble speaking to guys, as someone that only hooked up with guys he was excellent at flirting. Though there was something different about this guy, Noah. He had a beautiful smile, he was fucking gorgeous and had an amazing body.

…

The next day he decided to hang out with Kurt after school, thinking he needed some interaction with his best friend. They sat in Seb's living room, his mother out with her new boyfriend. Kurt was flipping through the channels to find a crappy reality show for them to not watch while they talked about whatever was on their minds.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Seb spoke, not really sure why he was asking but he wanted to know if Kurt knew anything about him, because if anyone knew anything about the new kid it would be Kurt.

"Oh yeah, Puck. He's Jake's older brother"

"Really?" Jake Puckerman was a sophomore and new in the Glee club. He was dating the cute brunette girl, Marley.

"What year's he in?"

"He's a senior, like us. He's in my European History class. Why? Someone have a crush?" Kurt teased, waggling his eyebrows. He always wanted Seb to find someone to be serious with instead of just sleeping around.

"Um no. I was just wondering" and that was the end of that subject. They hung out till Sebastian's mother got home and went up to Seb's room to sleep. Kurt often slept over, but they were never more then just friends. Of course they became friends because Bas was trying to get into his pants, but Kurt wasn't interested in the least and they slowly started to talk and eventually became best friends.

The next day was a little different. Sebastian's last class he walked in a little late and saw that boy, Noah, sitting next to his seat.

_How cliché_

He sat down and smiled at him and acted like he was paying attention when all he could think about was Noah's arms, and his lips on Seb's neck. He wondered what he looked like naked and on his knees. Something hit his head and he snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts, looking down to see a crumpled ball of paper. Looking to his left, Noah was gesturing for Seb to read the paper.

**So I don't know anyone yet and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something? You seem like a cool guy and I just moved to Lima so I don't know where the good bars are.**

Bas looked up at him again and smiled without thinking, he nodded and passed him his phone number. The class ended and Seb headed to Glee club, saying a quick bye to Noah. He couldn't help smiling the rest of the day, Kurt knew something was up and when he asked Bas he got defensive and told him he was just being normal. Though Sebastian wasn't the smiling type.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat in his bed listening to Snow Patrol while he typed out at least ten different texts before deciding on just a 'hello, what's up'. He waited longer then he's willing to admit for a reply, he was sitting at his window, smoking when his phone buzzed with a reply

**Puck:** Hey Seb, not much just playing COD. What're you up to?

**Seb:** Oh awesome I love COD we should play sometime, I'm just reading.

It was maybe a little white lie, he was trying to read but he kept reading the same line over and over and gave up putting his book down focusing on the music playing loud in his room and the cigarette in his hand.

**Puck:** Yeah defiantly, you can come over if you want?

**Seb:** Really? I'd love to

**Puck:** Sure, my mom's working and my sister is at a friends

Sebastian quickly got changed into his hottest outfit he owned, his hair still styled from school. Puck sent him his address and it took him ten minutes till he was knocking on Puck's door. He stands back when he hears someone walking up to the door, fixing his hair and trying not to smile too wide when he see's Puck open the door. He's wearing just a plain black shirt and shorts, he lifts his eyebrow,

"You gonna come in?" Puck chuckled, Seb didn't realize he had moved to the side giving Seb room to walk inside

"Yeah yeah" He shook his head and walked in looking around. It was a small one story house, he walked into the living room seeing a couple of family photos of him and his little sister, smiling at a picture of him picking her up and tickling her. He turned around seeing Puck standing by the couch, Seb blushed noticing Puck was looking at him.

"Come on, my rooms this way" Seb shuffled after him, going into his small room, there was a tv in the corner with an xbox connected to it, paused on a game. Sebastian walked over to the bed that took up most of his room sitting down next to Puck. Puck handed him a controller,

"I set up a game, i'm gonna kick you ass" He smirked at him

"No way, i'm awesome at this game, have fun trying"

They played for a while, ending up playing Mario Kart and Seb beating Puck every time. Puck put his controller down and sitting back up on the bed and Seb did the same after turning the console off. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Seb got curious,

"Why did you move to McKinley?"

Puck smirked, shrugging

"Can't a guy have some mystery? Aren't I like the scary new badass that people are too afraid to talk to?"

"Hah maybe, but i'm the weird gay who hooks up with anyone and spends all his time writing" He didn't know why he told him he was gay, it wasn't really something that he kept to himself, most people just knew. But with Puck he assumed he didn't know and maybe didn't care. Looking at him, he saw his brow furrow a little like he was thinking about something.

"Sorry, does that bother you?"

Puck shook his head, answering quickly,

"No, no of course not, whatever dude. You're a cool guy, I don't care who you like or what you do"

"Cool"

"Cool."

Seb wasn't really sure what to do next, he really wanted to straddle his lap and kiss him senseless but he thought Puck might not appreciate that. He looked at his watch seeing it was almost 1am and back at Puck who looked like he was thinking hard again.

"Well.. maybe I should go?" He got up when Puck didn't say anything,

"No.. Don't. Please?"

He didn't know why but he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down close next to Puck and put his hand over his. He felt like there was something really wrong, like something awful may have happened to him to force him to be here. Puck flinched a little under his hand but relaxed and moved a little to give room for Seb to sit next to him. They sat holding hands for a while, eventually Puck falling asleep and slumping onto Seb's side. Sebastian just smiled and wrapped his free arm around Puck's side pulling him closer.

Bas wasn't someone to get touched much in his life. His mother wasn't a hugger, he grew up not feeling comfortable having people in his personal space, though he always craved this. Having someone to hold, someone's hand in his, someone to look after or someone to look after him. Seb fell asleep with Puck curled into his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled.

* * *

Sebastian woke up the next morning to a empty bed, he looked around but there wasn't a note and no one seemed to be in the house. He wondered where Puck was but guessed he wanted Seb to leave other wise he would of left a note. Leaving quickly and heading home and deciding to skip school today sending Kurt a text he was sick.

He laid in bed thinking about last night, he felt strangely content. He felt warm, like he had been missing something and that something had come into his life. No, no that was stupid. Instead of lying in bed and thinking he went out to swim till his arms ached. Swimming was something he always loved. His father taught him how to swim, they used to swim together all the time. He missed his dad. His father was basically his best friend before he passed. He always talked to him about everything, when he came out to him, he hugged him and told him he loved him and will love him always not matter what. He had passed away three years ago, from testicular cancer.

Trying not to think of how much he missed his father, not thinking of how he held a guy he didn't know in his sleep, not thinking about how he felt like this guy might be someone really special. He swam for hours until his mother came how and yelled at him, letting Seb know she had picked up dinner. They ate together, for once she didn't bring one of her boyfriends. Eating in silence like always did.

* * *

Puck had been furious with himself when he woke up in Sebastian's arms, he was angry and embarrassed. This was the reason his dad made him move. This was why he had to move in with his mother. He couldn't do this again, he wouldn't do this again. He left the house quickly, too upset with himself to feel bad that Sebastian would wake up in strangers house alone. Driving for an hour, he ended up in the middle of no where and pulled over on the side of the road.

Puck sat in the drivers seat, turned his music up loud, listening to Queen of course and smoking a joint he had in his car. He needed to calm done, not let some little prissy boy trick him again. But Sebastian wasn't prissy, like Alex was. Sebastian was tall and fit, he was gorgeous, with those stunning green eyes. What was wrong with him, Noah Puckerman wasn't gay, he wasn't Bi, he was straight. He liked girls and tits and pussy. Not dicks.

He remembered his dad coming home to Alex naked in his bed, remembered how he beat the crap out both of them and told him to leave. Puck had to go to hospital for a couple of weeks from a couple of broken ribs and internal bleeding. He moved back in with his mother. He was young when he thought living with his dad was something he wanted. Being a young boy around two girls all the time wasn't something he liked. He wanted his dad, wanted to play catch and go to football games with him. It was never like that with his dad though. His father was a drunk and would slap him around if he ever did something he didn't like. Puck would never tell his mother, always hoping his dad would change.

He never did.

…


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went back to normal, Puck kept his distance. Sebastian had called him twice, each time going to his voice-mail after two rings. He took the hint, going back to just talking to Kurt and occasionally hanging out with Blaine. Sebastian didn't know Puck enough to say that he missed him but he found himself thinking about him a lot, he started eating his lunch in the cafeteria to watch him interact with the other football players. He started hanging out with Finn and Mike, Seb cringing knowing how much they hated Seb and the idea of them ever becoming friends flying out the window.

Finn had always been rude to Sebastian, Seb just guessed it was because he was protective of Kurt and for some reason thought he was going hurt Kurt. Whenever Kurt invited Seb over, Finn would make nasty comments and try his hardest to make him feel unwelcome. Sebastian didn't give a shit though, he was used to people being dicks to him. Mike was alright, but he was a follower and did whatever Finn did.

It was about three weeks since the incident with Puck that Seb talked to him again, they were partnered for a project in English, talking as little as possible and splitting the project between the two of them so they didn't have to spend any time together. Another month passed and Seb sat in the locker room tying up his shoes after lacrosse practice, when Puck walked past him with Finn. Finn had made a comment about Sebastian perving on them, when he was about to answer back, Puck had told Finn to shut up, pushing him to the showers and gave Bas a small smile.

Christmas break came and went, the first day of school Kurt ran up to Sebastian excitedly hugging him and jumping a little

"Bas! Blaine transferred!"

He tried to smile and be happy for his best friend but couldn't help and feel a bit jealous, knowing with Blaine here he would have little time to hang out with him. Blaine strolled down the hall, Kurt running to him and kissing him in front of everyone, not caring about people seeing them. Kurt didn't have to worry about being gay though, having a bully as his brother meant he didn't have to be afraid to be himself.

Seb walked to his class alone, knowing today was going to one of those shit awful days. His first class was English, groaning remembering he would have to sit next to the boy he stupidly had a crush on who acted like he hated him. Sitting down he pulled out his notebook and started doodling, his phone beeped in his pocket, pulling it out he frowned seeing it was a text from Puck. He looked to his side seeing Puck smiling at him and pointing to his phone.

**Puck: **Hey

**Seb:** Hi?

They hadn't talked in months, what the hell was this about? What made Puck decide all of a sudden he wanted to talk. It must be some kind of trick. It had to be.

**Puck: **How are you?

**Seb: **What do you want, Puckerman?

**Puck: **Do you want to hang out after school today?

**Seb: **What the fuck, Puck? You want to hang out with me now? No I don't want to. Go hang out with Finn and Mike, we can't be friends if you're buddy buddy with Finn anyway.

**Puck: **Why not? I don't care if Finn doesn't like you, I like you and I want to hang out.

**Seb: **Well I don't want to hang out with you. So pay attention to class and stop texting me.

Seb put his phone back in his pocket, it buzzed a couple more times but he didn't look until after class and forced himself not to look over at Puck, missing the sad look crossing his face. That afternoon he had Glee, he sat next to Kurt annoyed because Blaine had joined today and sung a stupid love song to him as his audition, everyone loving him straight away. Though what surprised him most was when Finn walked in Puck followed behind,

"Hey guys, so this is Noah Puckerman" Mr Schuester introduced him and sat down when Puck stood in front of them grabbing a guitar and started playing one of Seb's favorite songs,

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so very special _

Seb could of sworn he saw Puck looking up at him every few seconds but he just acted disinterested, but he was a really good singer.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here  
I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

Seb couldn't think straight, he had closed his eyes at some point and was just taking in the sound of his voice and the guitar,

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Puck couldn't help himself, he was singing this song to this boy he barely knew, this boy he so desperately wanted to know. After the few months of forcing himself not to talk to Sebastian, making himself get friendly with the guys on the football team. He couldn't not anymore, Christmas break was awful and all he wanted to do was call Seb and hear his voice again. He missed watching Sebastian from afar, missed sitting next to him in English.

_She's running out the door_

_She's running_

_She run, run, run, run_

_Run  
Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

Noah had decided he didn't give a fuck anymore, he wanted to get to know Sebastian and he was going to do it. Finn had asked him to join the Glee club, remembering the Seb told him he was in Glee he said he would join. Somehow he was going to get to know the boy with beautiful green eyes.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

Seb looked up at Puck as he finished the song, he was looking back at him smiling and everyone around them clapped, Sebastian remembering they weren't the only ones in the room. Puck went and sat down next to Mike, and Schu went to talking about what he got up to over the Christmas break and his idea for regionals. Seb risked a glance at Puck seeing him looking at him again and looked away quickly, blushing.

What was this guys deal? Seb just felt angry, he didn't feel like this normally. What was so different about Puckerman that made him blush, that made him have ridiculous butterflies. Why was he so special that he was all that ran through Seb's mind now a days. All the doodles in Seb's note book were of strong arms and a Mohawked boy, all the words on his laptop speaking of a boy with gorgeous brown hazel eyes. It infuriated him.

At the end of Glee Seb left as fast as he could, deciding he needed to go out and find some guy to fuck. He got home, showering, he wore his red skinny jeans and a charcoal shirt and a leather jacket to go over it. His hair perfectly styled he left, driving to Westerville, wanting to go to better bar then scandals.

He got there around 8pm, downing two shots of vodka, loving the burn rolling down his throat. Scanning the bar he spotted a older but a good enough looking guy to hit on. Not an hour later they were stumbling in the bathroom, Seb pushing the faceless guy against the stall and pulling his pants down, fucking him right there. He tried his hardest not to picture Noah, but every time he closed his eyes he saw him, it was Puck he was fucking. He forced the guy to turn around to face him and made him bounce on his dick.

Sebastian went home feeling worse then he did when he left school. He got home, and fell into a broken sleep, his dreams filled of Noah. Of Noah holding him, them holding hands and living together in New York, of them kissing softly in public, them on a date in a quite restaurant.

* * *

Puck decided to go out after that failed attempt to get Sebastian to talk to him. What in the world was he thinking, of course Sebastian was going to run away after what he did. He drove up to the bar he used to spend all his time at when he lived with his dad. Sitting in the corner sipping a beer he coughed up a fair amount when he spotted Sebastian and some random guy walking out of the bathroom, the guy was doing up his belt and had a smug smile, but Sebastian looked sad. He had bags under his eyes and his face was almost expressionless, making something in Noah ache. He wanted to go after him but he decided against it.

The next few days Puck tried his best to talk to Sebastian, throwing him notes in English, texting him, sitting next to him in Glee, but Sebastian never said anything to Puck. He always looked angry. Four days after spotting Sebastian at the bar, he was getting changed after football, the last one in the change room. He heard someone walking in and turned around to see Sebastian, he pushed him up against the locker and kissed him hard.

Puck immediately wrapped his arms around his waist but it ended as soon as it started, Sebastian was pulling away, glaring at him,

"You need to stop" Sebastian growled, his hands were gripping his arms tight,

"What?"

"Don't give me that, stop it. All of this, it's enough, just.. just stop it!"

And Sebastian was walking away before Noah could say anything else. The feeling of Seb's lips against his, his arms stinging from his touch.


End file.
